<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by caliico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578123">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliico/pseuds/caliico'>caliico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fusion, More Cuddling, Spooning, Truth or Dare, all my works are dialogue heavy what am I saying, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliico/pseuds/caliico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie play truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>Connie cleared her throat, "Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Hm...dare," Steven answered.</p><p>"Alright...I dare you to float in the sky for 10 minutes," she smiles.</p><p>"Oh come on, that isn't even that hard!"</p><p>"Are you doing it or not?"</p><p>Truth is, after being stuck in the sky for an entire night, Steven didn't like floating for very long. He finally nodded, "Only if you stay with me."</p><p>"I'll stay with you," Connie agreed. The two got up from their place at the foot of Steven's bed and walked outside to the balcony. The cool air and beautiful sunset made them grin.</p><p>"Alright..." Steven jumped into the air and looked down at Connie. She smiled at him and sat on the railing. "This is going to be very boring," he said.</p><p>"Yup," she replied, tilting her head to him. "Do you want to continue the game while we wait?"</p><p>"Definitely," he floated a little downwards so that they could be face-to-face. "So, my turn, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth," she said with no hesitation.</p><p>"Okay, hm...what would you do if we switched bodies?" Steven asked.</p><p>She giggled, "Why, are you planning on it?"</p><p>"Well, no, but what would you do if it did happen?"</p><p>"Hm...I guess I would first do the thing where you roll down the stairs in the bubble? That seems fun."</p><p>He chuckled, "Yeah? Anyways, your turn," he said and landed on the balcony next to her. They walked inside and Steven jumped onto his bed. Connie sat next to him.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"What's your favorite thing to do when you're not busy?"</p><p>Steven scoffed, "I'm never not busy."</p><p>She laughed, "Answer me!"</p><p>He smiled, "Hanging out with you."</p><p>"Oh come on. Really," Connie playfully pushed him and lied down.</p><p>"Like I said, hanging out with you."</p><p>She started to blush, but hid her face in the bed. "Alright."</p><p>"Are you getting tired?" He asked.</p><p>"Just a little," she said and giggled a little.</p><p>"Well, can I have my bed back?" He teased and moved closer to her. She stuck her tongue out. "Is that a yes or no?"</p><p>"Hmm, no," she turned on her side away from him and closed her eyes, hiding a huge blush on her face.</p><p>"Hmm, fine," he jokingly mocked and turned to her. He was blushing as well, but he was feeling quite confident. He put an arm around her.</p><p>Connie smiled and giggled more. Steven giggled as well. She turned over to him, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"It's not your turn yet. But truth."</p><p>"Are you trying to cuddle me?"</p><p>His face turned red; as red as a Carnelian.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes?" She said and moved closer into his arms.</p><p>"Fine," he hugged her.</p><p>She grinned, "Well, my parents are going to kill you."</p><p>"I've been through worse."</p><p>After an awkward silence, the two started laughing hysterically. As their bodies were engulfed in a bright light, Stevonnie appeared on Steven's bed, still laughing. They looked at the clock. It was still fairly early, but they were getting quite tired. They smiled and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Stevonnie. Goodnight Stevonnie. Sweet...dreams..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>